You Have Pretty Eyes
by EclareLover4
Summary: "You have pretty eyes." He said. Thats when it started. Thats when I realized I had fallen in love with someone I had just met. I SUCK at summary's. Please read and review. Rated T for now. :
1. You Have Pretty Eyes

**Please review to tell me how I'm doing. BTW. It's just scenes form Degrassi. Mostly Eli and Clare.**

* * *

Clare's POV

"I give you a nine, for making Jenna squirm, and a nine, nine, for wiping that grin off her face." My best friend Alli said.

"It was pretty satisfying." I said with a smile.

I had just gotten back from having an argument with my ex-best friend, Jenna. She thought I got a boob job. When, I really got laser eye surgery, and cut my hair. The reason I'm not friends with Jenna anymore is because she stole my boyfriend KC. I haven't had a boyfriend since KC broke my heart. I decided this year I would focus on school instead. Besides that, my day had been pretty normal. Little did I know I was about to meet the love of my life.

"I hardly recognize you anymore." Alli said with a laugh.

"But so few people have noticed how I really changed," I pointed out. "Maybe I should just I don't know, go back to the old me." I said while trying to put my glasses back on.

"Oh no, give me those," Alli shouted, tying to grab my glasses.

Alli and I fought over them for a second, until it flew out of my hands, and onto the road.

"Oh no! My glasses!" I yelled, as a hearse ran over them.

The hearse stopped and the door opened. Out stepped an emo boy, with dark brown hair, black skinnies and black t-shirt, with a black jacket.

The boy bent over and picked up my glasses, "I think they're dead," he said while handing them over.

I looked at him for a minute. He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes I've even seen. _No Clare, this year is about school. NOT boys. _Once I snapped out of it I mumbled something about my surgery, "It's okay... I umm… don't need them anymore, I got l-laser surgery."

He stared for a second. _God those eye's are to die for…_ "You have pretty eyes," He said. _I think I'm about to faint._

Once he said that, I was lovestruck. "Thanks," I said smiling, "I'll uhh… See you around?"

"Guess you will," he said as he turned around getting back into his hearse, and driving away.

I kept smiling stupidly, until Alli said, "Uh oh, I've seen that look before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," at that point, I realized, I couldn't admit it. I couldn't admit the fact that I was already in love with him, and I didn't even know his name.

* * *

**What did ya think? Terrible or good? Review's please! I'm not saying I won't post if I don't get reviews though!**


	2. He Is Just So UGH!

**Heey guys! Here's another chapter! :D

* * *

**

Clare's POV

I walked down the hall and to my next class. English. I wasn't looking forward to it. English was normally my favorite subject, and it still is, but there was a certain person I didn't want to see. The emo boy who ran over my glasses was in that class. I found out his name is Elijah Goldsworthy, but he went as Eli. Since I am in advanced grade 11 English, that tells me he's in grade 11. I thought that it was love at first sight. But for some reason he just really bothers me. There's something about him that ticks me off. Besides even if I thought it was 'Love at first sight,' I'm sure he doesn't like me. Besides, I'm in grade 10 and he's in 11. But I DON'T like him.

I walked through the doorway, to find him, sitting in his regular seat in front of me. I sat down behind him. I noticed he was colouring his nails with a black sharpie. Typical emo.

Once everyone had entered the room, Ms. Dawes started her lesson.

Ms. Dawes started to hand back our previous assignments. "Some of the greatest works of all time. Letters, they reveal the hearts and souls of world leaders, of great artists, and now of you." She told the class.

When I got my paper back, I looked down. I was shocked at the red C she had written on my paper.

"Ms. Dawes, there must be some sort of a mistake. I've never gotten a C. How could this happen?" I said with disappointment.

"Well, your earlier assignments were divine, but recently your writing has become distant, impersonal," She told me.

"I used complex sentence structure and advanced vocabulary," I pointed out.

I saw Eli shake his head. I could just picture him with his stupid smirk and rolling his eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful green eyes… my thoughts start to trail off.

I snap out of it when Ms. Dawes says, "Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are, what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever."

"I'm not hiding," I say, a bit embarrassed as people around me giggle.

"Then prove it, to your writing partner," she says pointing at **him**. The person I despise. The last person I wanted to be partnered with. Eli.

"Me?" he says, sounding just about as excited as I am. _Well at least we're on the same terms…_

"Yes, you. You write well, but you're a… bit wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester." She says. Eli and I both shake our heads.

"Great, that'll be fun," I say sarcastically.

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands people," She says. Then she gasps, "Like Sylvia Plaid and Tedd Hewes."

"Sylvia Plaid killed herself," I point out.

The class starts to laugh.

After a very long class, the bell finally rang. As I went out the door so did Eli. We bumped into each other. He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes's… _Snap out of it Clare!_ I gave him kind of an angry look, and he just smirked, shook his head and walked out before me. _This is going be a fun semester…_

I walked out of the class mad. Luckily, I saw Alli sanding outside the class, admiring some guys. I saw Eli walk past us. I gave him an evil look and he was still smirking.

"He is just so… UGH. You know?" I said to Alli.

"I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli," She said. I gave her a look. But she just continued like I didn't. "But can we talk about more important things here, like how I'm going to get Drew's attention. Ever since I laid eyes on him, I knew we were meant to be" She said admiring Drew, who was at the other side of the hall.

"Uhh… Have you ever even talked to him?" I asked. Typical Alli. ALWAYS talking about boys.

"You can't just talk to a guy like that Clare, you have to have strategy," she pointed out.

"Well you better come up with it fast," I said. She gave me a confused look. I pushed her into Drew who was walking down the hall.

" Heh, h-hi Drew… G-great game yesterday," She said with a nerves laugh.

"You're Sav's little sister, right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…" She said with disappointment, as the bell rang.

"Catch ya later," Drew said as he passed Alli.

"Has anyone ever died of humiliation?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second, till I said "Hmm… No, just permanently scared,"

"Ugh," She groaned as she turned around.

I laughed and followed her. I almost forgot about the fact that I have to spend the next semester with Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

**Good, bad? Should I keep writing? Please Read and review!**


	3. What's Something That Pisses You Off?

**Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

"See this? This is a phone, best friends answer it," Alli said while pointing at her cell.

I was in the computer lab trying to finish my English assignment. I wanted it to be the best, so I could prove to Eli that I am a good writer.

"Can we save to looks for after I finish my English assignment?" I asked.

"So who's gonna give my guy advice?" She asked.

"I don't know, try a guy," I told her as I go back to typing.

She looks around for a guy, then she spots Dave and Wesley across the room. Dave waves at her. "Dave's kind of a guy right?" She asks me while she waves back.

I give a look that says '_Duhhh' _she just shakes her head and walks towards Dave.

I continue to write until Alli walks back over to me and goes on about how she's going to have this great party, to get Drew's attention. I told her that I can't go, because I need to work on my English paper.

Alli eventually leaves me to finish my paper. I finished it just in time for the bell.

I walked to my locker, gathered my things and went straight to English. Luckily, Eli was already there. I sat on the desk in front of him, and passed him my paper.

He read it over while eating his apple. I took out my container of veggies and waited for him to finish.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

He took a bite of his apple and looked up at me. "It's uhh…." He started to say.

"Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole and generally sloppy," I cut him off.

"The titles center…" He pointed out.

"Ugh, Dawes is right, I have writers block!" I exclaimed.

"So don't hand it in," He suggested.

"And what? Tell her the dog ate my homework?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked around making sure no one would hear, then he said, "Or, you could take off."

"You mean skip?" I asked.

"If you want to get official," He laughed as he took another bite of his apple.

I thought about it for a second, then I said, "It would give time to write a way better assignment…"

The bell rang. Suddenly, I felt nerves. "Decision time. Stay or go?" He said while pretending to weigh out the options with his hands.

I smiled at him, and put to lid back on my veggie container, and took my paper from him. Right before I left the class room I turned around and looked at him. He had a confused look on his face. "Well? You coming?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second till he shrugged his shoulders, put his apple in his mouth, grabbed his bag and we left the classroom.

"Where to?" He asked as we left to school.

"The Dot?" I suggest.

"Alright," He said as we walked to his hearse.

He started the car, and it only took us about two minutes to get there. We entered The Dot, and walked up to Peter and ordered our coffees. Once we got our drinks, we sat on a bench outside, and read each other's papers.

"Wow. This is a first, skipping school to do work," He said sarcastically once he finished reading.

I ignored his comment and said, "Okay, I don't understand how you got a A and I got a C."

"Simple, I'm dating Ms. Dawes," He said with sarcasm.

I gave him and upset look, and he chuckled. "You're a good writer, but anyone could append this piece, there's no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control, I say it's good!" I say a bit offended.

"Wow. Controversial." He chuckles.

"Okay. Fine. What am I suppose to write about?" I asked.

"Something that pisses you off," He suggests.

"Besides my English partner?" I asked, kind of harsh.

"OUCH!" He said, pretending to be hurt. He chuckled. I smiled. "If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?" He asked, serious now.

"My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting along," I answered. Lately, they've been fighting all the time. And I had no clue why.

"Then write about that?" He suggested.

"I can't, it's personal," I explained.

"You care too much about what people think," He pointed out.

"That is not true!" I said defensive.

"Then prove it," He paused and looked at me. "Scream. At the top of your lungs."

I looked at him. He was serious. So I looked around and let out a small '_ahhh_'

He chuckled as he said, "That's the best you could do?"

I give him an angry look. I stand up, look at him, then I let out the loudest scream I could make. Once I was done, I looked over at him and said, "Okay, your turn."

He stood up and said, "Yeah… not really my style."

"What? No you have to do it!" I told him.

"I told you it's not my style," He said while laughing.

We fought until I backed him up onto a post. We were both laughing. He grabbed my wrists as I said "You have to, I have to…-" Before I knew it, we were inches apart. I looked into his eye's and he looked into mine. He was gorgeous. All I wanted to do was lean in the kiss him. Once I snapped out of it, I pulled my wrists away. He let go and put his arms up like he was saying sorry. I let out a nerves laugh and walked over to the bench. I looked back at him, and he had a smirk on his face. I gave a faint smile and sat down.

Even though this was an awkward moment, I knew one thing.

Maybe this semester was going to be much more fun than I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! :) I'll try to update tomorrow! :D**


	4. Is That An Invitation?

**Heey, thanks for the reviews guys! I like to know that I'm not doing terrible. :)**

**_PJ331_: Just to let you know. I agree, this site is for Fanfiction. But to be honest, I don't really like it when people change it too much. For now I'm just going to keep going with what they say on the show. In the later chapter's I'm probably going to change what they say. But not too much. More of when they're dating. And once I get to where the show left off, I'm going to make up the rest of the story.**

**_RugbyMusicGirl10_: That's what I'm going for! Thanks! :)**

**_tinaelin27_: Thanks so much! :)**

**_SuperDegrassifan1_: Thanks! I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**

_eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?_

I was sitting at my dining room table working on my English assignment. I smile right as soon as I see the IM he send me.

_clare-e23: is that an invitation?_

_eli-gold49: do you want it to be?_

I smiled, and just as I was about to accept, I heard my parents yelling.

"No! I don't understand why you have to go back to work tonight!" My mom said.

"Because, the whole world doesn't revolve around you and your fundraisers, Helen!" My dad said as he opened the front door. "Someone's got to do some fundraising for this family!"

"We made these plans weeks ago!" You could tell she was angry.

"You made the plans Helen. Goodnight." He said as he left the house.

I turned around to look at my mom. She was upset. "Everything okay?" I asked.

I startled her. "Oh, Clare. Any change you want to sub in tonight?" She asked.

"Tonight…?" My voice trailed off as I looked at my laptop.

"Never mind, never mind, I'll be fine." She said as she started to walk upstairs.

"I could wear my navy dress," As much as I wanted to see Eli, I felt bad for my mom.

"Okay, I'll go iron it," She sounded happy.

_clare-e23: love to hang –but I can't_

I signed out, and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**I KNOW! SUPPER SHORT! I'll make the next one longer. Promise. Please Review. :)**


	5. Auther's Note!

**Heey guys! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I've had a lot going on lately. I just had 2 family members pass away, plus I just finished exams. So yeah, I've had A LOT on my plate. Anyways, I HATE to say this but, I'm just not feeling this story anymore. :/ I dunno, I kinda wanna make up my own Eclare story. Like, you know stuff that could've happened in between scenes and stuff. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. So yeah, sooo sorry guys, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. Maybe later on. But for now, this story isn't going to be updated. *Sad Face* Well, be sure to check out my other story, which I will be posting shortly, hopefully.**

**Much Love.**

**–Emily Anne. **


End file.
